


Turffield Nights

by Axecilies



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: (like at the end), M/M, NSFW, Riding, Romantic Fluff, Teasing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axecilies/pseuds/Axecilies
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard to sleep in your home away from home. Sometimes, you need something to do to get to sleep.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo, Stonegardenshipping
Kudos: 26





	Turffield Nights

The night seems quiet-- serene, almost-- much like most nights in Turffield. It's a small town, compared to Circhester, and the lack of noise through the night is weirdly... uncomfortable, to Gordie. All he can really do is lie awake until he falls asleep, or it's morning again.

His Rotom is glowing gently on the bedside table. Eleven in the evening. He's got a long night ahead of him.

With his eyes shut, Gordie gently traces his fingers up his boyfriend's back, feeling strong muscles, relaxed and soft, and admiring the gentle curve up to his shoulders, where that soft peach hair is splayed out around his head. One hand dips into his hair, humming quietly as he twists the peach locks around his fingers, as the other traces back down Milo again, lingering against his lower back. There's a small noise from Milo-- sound asleep as he is, Gordie knows he tends to respond to physical touch even though he's not conscious-- and he cuddles further into Gordie's chest, his own hands settling on Gordie's hips, gently squeezing the soft skin. Knowing Milo's so responsive, even when asleep, is always something Gordie likes. Hearing him hum, or grunt in recognition, or even sigh wistfully, it always reminds Gordie that the two of them are in love. That they're together.

He doesn't exactly expect Milo's hand to dip down past his hips, gently pulling him closer by his thighs, and prompting him to tangle their legs together. There's a questioning noise out of his mouth, and he looks down at Milo-- still asleep, presumably-- but he soon tangles their legs, and Milo's hand moves from his thigh, instead to his ass. A teasing squeeze is all Gordie gets from him, before he finds himself looking down into emerald eyes-- a little hard to distinguish in the dark, but the moonlight does enough to make his face visible-- and Milo is visibly flustered. 

"O-oh, I was…" Milo begins, softly, as if uncommitted to breaking the quiet. "I thought you were asleep already." The embarrassment is burning on his cheeks, and he doesn't feel as if he can make eye contact with him now. "Er… sorry."

"Thought you were asleep too, sweetheart." Gordie admits, his hand still lingering on Milo's back. His skin feels burning hot, and he kind of wants more of it. "'S okay if we're not."

Milo just nods, still embarrassed by the fact Gordie had caught him. It takes a solid minute of silence for him to finally speak up again. "Would you… like to do something? Clearly we're not gonna… get to sleep anytime soon."

A nudge from Gordie's thigh into Milo's is enough to elicit a soft groan from Milo-- Gordie's thigh is nestled between Milo's legs, and his guts twist pleasantly at the noise he makes, letting Milo just gently rock his hips into it. 

"Mm…" Milo moves his hands to Gordie's chest, feeling his heartbeat under his palms. It's tender, and vulnerable, both of them completely letting go in front of each other-- as often as they do, it still feels like so much, to be completely at peace with the other, to the point they trust them with their body. Milo continues to gently rock his hips into Gordie's thigh, the pressure just enough to be pleasurable, but not enough to tip him over the edge. 

"Didn't expect you to be  _ this _ needy--" Gordie tries to tease, but Milo kisses him hard instead, cutting off any thoughts he's got. 

Gordie's Rotom-Phone turns itself off. That's all the cue Gordie needs, to know that he can do far,  _ far _ more. His fingers trace across Milo's back, up to his hips, and he grabs onto him, pulling his hips just a little. When their hips crash together, Gordie grinds his against Milo, feeling how hard he is, how desperate he is for more, how much he just  _ wants _ Gordie. 

"Ah--" Milo lets out a small moan, pulling back from kissing Gordie out of embarrassment. "Gordie…  _ please-- _ " When his hips buck so readily into Gordie's, he whines, desperate for more. Desperate to feel everything he can. 

Finally, Gordie sits himself on Milo's thighs, the blanket still across his shoulders, pinning the two between warmth. His fingers tease at the hem of Milo's boxers, feeling the way he squirms for more, the way he responds to touch, that desperate keen out of his mouth when Gordie rocks his hips slow against Milo. Gordie can't help but pause and admire his boyfriend, the way his back arches beautifully, and the sounds he makes spur him onwards. Finally, he pulls Milo's boxers off, hearing this low, relieved hiss from him as cooler air reaches him. 

He's turned on near painfully, now. Milo just  _ wants,  _ and he wants like he hasn't ever before. 

Gordie's still in the mood to tease, however. He's gentle as his hips rock into Milo, watching as one hand immediately grips tightly to Gordie's hips, the other sprawled out to the side and pulling bunches of the bedsheets into a tight fist. His hips buck upwards, the long whine out of his throat indicative of how much he  _ needs _ Gordie.

"Please-- Gordie, Gordie, please, I n-- I need you--" Milo's trying to pull Gordie's boxers off, his fingers clumsy as he tries to curb the lust he's feeling. "I want you, I want you--" 

With begging like that, Gordie's not one to drag it out any further. He lets Milo pull his boxers down, and Gordie moves back for a moment to take them off fully, before he presses himself up against Milo. After a moment's pause, Gordie slowly lowers himself onto Milo. 

He certainly has the girth-- he always feels burning hot against him, and that heat just feels even  _ better _ when it's inside him-- and Gordie absentmindedly licks his lips, legs shuddering slightly as he lowers himself. Ultimately, Gordie knows that Milo's  _ nothing _ like the dildos he'd used in the past-- he's much longer, thicker, and his body is far more willing to adjust for Milo. Milo's only around halfway sheathed inside of him when Gordie gives him this sly little smirk, a low pant coming out as he speaks. "Feel good?" 

At that, Milo loses all composure. "Sh-- shit, Gordie--" Both his hands rest on Gordie's soft hips, guiding him all the way on with a gentle thrust. "Y-you feel… so… good…" His hips buck up again, and this time, Gordie lets out a low, shuddering moan. 

He pauses, now. Gordie's eyes are shut as he places a hand on Milo's chest, the other settling by his waist, and Gordie breathes slow, as if trying to lose himself in what little pleasure is being offered in that moment. While he's sat over Milo, there's a moment where his fingers ghost across his chest, as if he's re-learning everything about him, every curve of his body, the soft points on his boyfriend's body, where his touch makes him melt beneath warm fingers. When Gordie reopens his eyes, Milo is flushed, watching Gordie with a fondness that's always there-- albeit now with a strike of something more behind it, especially so as Milo's fingers press against Gordie's hips, before dipping lower to his thighs, skin almost burning hot against Milo, and his loving touches. 

Gordie leans down to kiss Milo, his hips rising ever so slightly as he does, and right before the two can even kiss, they seem to share a sigh of relief-- pleasure, even-- and Gordie finds himself almost losing himself in Milo's soft lips, pliant and gently demanding as his teeth graze against Gordie's lips. Moments like this are what make Gordie certain that Milo is the only man for him-- his gentle affirmations, muttered against his own chapped lips, his tongue licking into his mouth, the two of them lost in the sensations of the other. 

As the kiss draws on, Gordie pushes his hips into Milo, feeling him shudder ever so slightly. His moan is muffled into Gordie's mouth, prompting him to kiss just a little harder, as if trying to ask for more-- trying to get more of Gordie. His grip on Gordie's hips tightens, feeling as his boyfriend lifts his hips and pushes down again, their breath mingling as Gordie pulls back from the kiss. He's panting already-- not out of exhaustion, just from the sheer pleasure of it-- and he almost rests his forehead against Milo's, determined to be as close to him as possible while he rides him. That tender, lustful gaze is enough to make Milo's hips thrust up tentatively, and Gordie lets out a held breath, a small smile working its way onto his lips as he pulls himself a little higher, pushing down with a lot more force. 

Milo lets out a shaky moan, reaching up to try and pull Gordie back down into another kiss, but Gordie's leaning far back, moaning softly as he raises his hips again, feeling Milo slip almost entirely out of him, before he pushes back down, taking his full length with a low groan. He  _ loves _ how it feels-- Milo fits perfectly inside him, the thickness of his cock leaving him comfortably full-- and the little jolts of Milo's hips as Gordie rides down on him is pleasurable, making him lean forwards again to get a better angle. 

Clearly, Milo doesn't want to finish the night without doing more to please Gordie, too. One hand strays from Gordie's hips, instead tentatively seeking out his clit, and rubbing it gently. It elicits a sharp moan from Gordie-- his hips jolt without much thought, pushing himself down onto Milo harder again. With one hand still on Gordie's hip, Milo thrusts up, meeting Gordie as he rides down onto him, the two of them clearly lost in the other. 

"Gordie…" Milo's voice is breathy, strained as if he's holding back all the noises he wants to make. "Gods, I love you--" His hips jolt again, fingers gently teasing Gordie's clit. "Wanna… feel you…"

Milo's not often demanding, and it's enough to turn Gordie on more, a choked moan slipping out of his lips as Milo teases his clit. He's moved both hands to beside Milo's waist, hips rocking down into Milo's at a quicker pace than before. "You got it, sweetheart--" Gordie makes Milo thrust deep into him, grinding their hips together on each thrust. "Fuck, fuck, oh Milo--" 

"Gordie--!" Milo draws his name out into a long whine, thrusting up as fast as he can manage, while his hand pleasures Gordie further. "Gordie, Gordie, I'm-- nnh!" The hand that had been on Gordie's hips moves to his thigh, squeezing hard. "You feel so, so good!" 

Milo thrusts up hard into Gordie, trying to keep him pulled down with him, flush together as Milo rides out his orgasm-- something about the way Gordie looks as Milo cums inside him, that warm glow of pleasure on his face, it makes Milo want to continue, even through overstimulation. He can feel as Gordie tightens around him, clearly trying to rock his hips to keep up the pleasure as he cums, too. 

"Milo… Milo…" Gordie's voice is slow, tired. "Hah… how was  _ that?"  _ He grins at Milo, still panting to catch his breath. He doesn't want to move now-- he feels full of Milo's cum, full of Milo, who's still inside him-- and he leans down slightly, moaning a little as he moves. 

Milo matches the moan, sensitive from his orgasm and exhaustion catching up. He can't think of much to say. "Felt-- felt great." Milo cranes his neck out slightly, and Gordie happily kisses him, moving his legs slightly so he can settle on top of Milo. 

Gordie hums softly as they break the kiss, leaning his head just above Milo's shoulder, breathing slow. He's caught his breath, and he's  _ really _ exhausted. Maybe this is a good way to get them both to fall asleep… 

"Gordie?" Milo mumbles against his ear, barely waiting for a reply. "I love you."

"Love you too, Milo." Gordie's eyes flicker shut as he feels Milo kiss just beside his ear, a soft, contented hum escaping from between his lips. "Love you to the moon and back."

"Love you to the stars and back." Milo mumbles back, his arms resting around Gordie, one hand gently playing with his hair. 

Quietly, and in each other's embrace, the two finally drift off to sleep. 


End file.
